Talk:Draw Conditions
Two unclear bits in skill description # It uses precious skill description real-estate to point out "negative conditions". Are there any positive conditions? # The healing effect is for each condition "acquired". What if the caster already has that condition? It has been ages since I last used this skill, so my memory is a bit fuzzy; but, I do recall that it healed for every condition drawn, not acquired. Can someone field test this? — Stabber 13:47, 2 December 2005 (UTC) Wouldn't you still be "aquiring" the condition since it merely overwrites the old one? Only if the recharge time is longer. So, not necessarily... Article Order It seems to me that this article clashes with the more standard order of information. I may be wrong on this, but it looks like the contents need to be reorganized. -Evil_Greven 12:34, 28 February 2006 Campaign I think this skill is actually from Factions, not Core. Can somebody check that? :Sort skills by campaign in your skill menu. — Skuld 11:47, 20 May 2007 (CDT) PvP Why do people always put this on ele's, necro's etc? I don't GvG, but I can't see why... for monks to use mending touch or something? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 18:14, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :A monk's job in PvP can't be condition removal. They have neither the time nor energy. RC is a heal, not a condition remover, unless the team is under very low pressure and the monk can waste time/energy. Draw guarantees a clean attacker (or quick removal of DW from a monk). Casters have the best chance of being able to handle the energy cost and being in position for use. --Fyren 21:42, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::yes, but, with this on an ele, its often overlooking the conditions because its busy dealing damage, warding, blinding and w/e. Its similar to its just a flesh wound or expel exes on a paragon. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 10:14, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Extend? What if you have, say a poisoning weapon on you, and you draw poison... increased duration? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 20:21, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :I was wondering that exact same thing, I'm going to test sometime today (I'm so bloody busy nowadays ><) Zulu Inuoe 18:18, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :NOPE Negative? I like having burning thank you. --19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 21:57, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Under Utilized I have used this skill for years with WoH type builds in PvE and love it. Its too bad that folks don't "get" this skill. Perhaps the idea of drawing conditions to yourself seems intimidating. :It's better used on a character that is either immune to conditions (Avatar of Melandru), or drawn to someone other than the primary healer so it can be purged wholesale (Restore Condition). That's why Soul Feast sees use, but draw conditions generally doesn't. — Powersurge360 03:05, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::You mean Foul Feast?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 03:09, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::Yep. Don't know how I screwed that one up. — Powersurge360 03:14, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::In PvP, Draw Conditions sees a fair amount of use (in most types of PvP, actually), but in PvE, you don't generally need that much condition removal, and if you do, a Necromancer can do that and manage its energy with Foul Feast. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 12:05, 14 September 2008 (UTC)